Equestria: Alas Carmesí
by S7 Brony
Summary: "Dos misteriosos pegasos son enviados por su rey a una secreta misión a Ponyville. El objetivo, preparar la caída de Equestria, pero se encontraran algo inesperado. Fic conjunto entre S7 Brony (Skorpion) y Azufer (Wizard), autor de "La leyenda de Adenror" y "Pinkantasía". Contendrá escenas explícitas de violencia y contenido adulto (clop)"


_**Capítulo 1. Caza bajo la tormenta**_

Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía, llegándole al pegaso el sonido ahogado, apagado en el furor de la tormenta. Se detuvo un momento, exhausto, pero sabía que no era sensato detenerse mucho tiempo. A su alrededor, los árboles se agitaban con fuerza, sacudidos por la fuerza del temporal, que parecía arrasar con estrépito el bosque. El rugido del viento era ensordecedor, como el de la lluvia torrencial que las pesadas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo dejaban caer, pesada, sobre la tierra. Y, con la luna y las estrellas ocultas, sólo reinaba oscuridad por doquier.

El pony temblaba, y no sólo a causa del frío. Le hubiera gustado esperar a una noche más tranquila para intentar aquella locura, pero, sinceramente, no aguantaba más allí. Era consciente de los peligros a los que se había expuesto al abandonar la ciudad y qué le pasaría si los hechiceros del rey le atrapaban. No dudarían en matarle. Entre aquel cúmulo de sonidos, un ruido cercano llamó su atención y le hizo ponerse en marcha. Pudo ser cualquier cosa, era posible que ni siquiera se hubieran percatado aún de su ausencia, pero también que sus perseguidores ya le andarán muy cerca.

-No permitiré que me cojan-se dijo a sí mismo, prosiguiendo su marcha entre los árboles.

• • •

Y, aunque aquel no lo sabía, muy cerca estaba su perseguidor. Ahí, oculto entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso, un pegaso de azulada crin y pelaje turquesa, de una empegadura algo mayor a la media y ojos igualmente de color zafiro, le estaba acechando, vigilante. Se trataba de Skorpion Bluewings, uno de las llamadas "pezuñas del rey", es decir, de sus mejores y más fiables agentes. Y había acudido allí por deseo de su señor precisamente para dar caza y muerte a aquel desertor que se atrevía a desear abandonar los dominios del soberano. Sonriente, mientras contemplaba los vanos esfuerzos por huir de su "presa", esperaba el momento más oportuno para que fuera más divertido. Estaba pensando en ello cuando, de repente, otro pegaso se detuvo en la misma rama que él, a su lado.

Skorpion sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. Era Wizard Sunfog, uno de sus compañeros y un viejo y buen amigo. Se trataba de otro pegaso, de un pelaje de un suave tono amarillo y una crin y cola de colores gris oscuro y negro. El recién llegado, como Bluewings, estaba al servicio del rey y, como todos los habitantes de su ciudad, no era un alado normal. Ambos eran pegasos de la antigua ciudad de Wingscity, que desde tiempo inmemorial habían dispuesto de la habilidad especial de usar la magia, al modo de los unicornios. Era una circunstancia especial que llevaba siglos olvidada en el resto de Equestria, pero que no había dejado de ser allí una cotidiana realidad.

-Vaya-se dirigió al recién llegado Skorpion-¡Ya estás aquí! Has tardado mucho, ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Armtech y Tigel me han entretenido. He venido tan pronto como me los he quitado de encima-le respondió el pegaso amarillo, que escrutó junto con él la oscuridad en busca de indicios de la razón por la que ambos estaban allí-Veo que has localizado ya al objetivo-le comenta, aséptico.

-Sí. No es más que un palomo. Yo mismo lo eliminaría en menos de un parpadeo, pero estaba esperando a que tú llegaras.

-Muy bien asintió su interlocutor-En cualquier caso esto no debería llevarnos mucho, así que pongamos fin a este encargo cuánto antes.

-Bueno, bueno…No tengas tanta prisa, espera un rato, que quiero ver como sufre, huyendo a la desesperada por el bosque, sabiendo sin duda que la muerte le ronda cerca y que está a punto cerrar sobre su cuello sus terribles mandíbulas.

-Siempre igual y con lo mismo, ¿eh, Skorpion?-le dijo, medio en reproche y medio en broma, Wizard-Aunque… Estas cacerías de desertores son misiones muy por debajo de nuestro nivel. Los halcones se podrían encargar perfectamente. Nosotros tenemos ya bastantes otras cosas mejores que hacer.

-Lo sé, sinceramente, un halcón podría encargarse sin problemas de este tipo de cosas… No sé por qué el rey acude a nosotros para que le libremos de esta porquería.

-En cualquier caso, sólo nos queda hacer lo que nos ha ordenado, y cuánto más rápido y bien, mejor.

-Sí, pero espero que la siguiente misión sea más entretenida y valga la pena, porque si no al final me voy a revelar y le voy a decir que mande a otro a ser su barrendero. No estoy para limpiar "sus jardines"-dijo, haciendo referencia a la forma en que su soberano denominaba a los bosques que, en tierra, rodeaban su ciudad.

-Sí, eso me gustaría verlo-rió, burlón, Wizard-En fin. ¿Cómo quieres qué procedamos? ¿Prefieres adelantarte tú y empujarlo hacia mí o que lo hagamos al revés?

-¿Crees que no sería capaz de plantarle cara a Zareck?-le replica-Pero, bueno, vamos a dejar eso. El plan es el siguiente, tú cógelo y yo me encargaré de matarlo. Un golpe firme bastará, seguro. Vamos, rápido, que tengo ya ganas de una misión auténticamente excitante, como aquella en que tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra una veintena de grifos…Fue dura, pero lo conseguimos.

-Bueno, al menos hoy te conformas con algo rápido y no quieres que nos entretengamos. Ya imaginaba que querrías organizar otra carnicería como la última vez… Y prefiero no pasar bajo esta molesta lluvia más de lo necesario.

Acordada la actuación por los dos pegasos, no tardaron en ponerse en marcha, saliendo volando de aquella rama a la vez, con rauda precisión y rumbo hacia su objetivo común. El indefenso pegaso, que mientras tanto había seguido trotando, cada vez más exhausto, no percibió en ningún momento a sus dos perseguidores, más allá de lo que su miedo le hacía imaginar, fuera de su percepción.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió como algo lo paralizaba. De repente, sencillamente, no podía moverse, como si una fuerza invisible lo detuviera… Pero, de hecho, no era invisible. Era un aura amarillenta que le rodeaba, casi como una burbuja o como si estuviera buceando en una agua tan espera que no podía desplazarla. No tardó en darse cuenta de qué era aquello y el pavor le terminó de inmovilizar.

Wizard apareció entonces, descendiendo frente al detenido pegaso, que le miraba con horror. Sunfog, moviendo sus cascos casi como si sujetara a una marioneta, le movió con igual facilidad y se puso a su espalda, pasando a sujetarle con firmeza. Ese era el modo en que a su amigo más le divertía y él accedía a ello sin problema. Skorpion llegó entonces y se aproximó lentamente a los otros dos pegasos, dirigiéndole su mirada más amenazadora al tembloroso fugitivo.

-¿De verdad pensabas que podías escapar?

No hubo respuesta. El otro estaba demasiado asustado como para intentar siquiera defenderse o decir nada. Sabía que era inútil. Conocía a quienes le habían atrapado y no les movía ni la compasión ni la codicia ante un soborno. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: el final. En ese momento, Skorpion alzó su casco derecho, que brilló con un tono rojizo antes de que lo descargara con fuerza y de un golpe sobre su víctima, que al ser soltado por el otro pegaso cayó al suelo, sobre el que pronto corrió la sangre.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está hecho-comentó el pegaso azulado contemplando el cadáver del desertor-Sé que quizás me digas que me he excedido, pero quería asegurarme de terminar y ya tengo prisa por saber cuál podrá ser nuestra próxima misión.

-¿Qué yo te digo qué te excedes?-le replicó el otro, con falso tono de sorprendente protesta-Sólo te lo dije una vez y entonces tenía razón. En cualquier caso, al menos nos podemos ir ya… Es bueno que haya sido rápido aunque, cuando lo haces por el camino largo,…, también es más divertido.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero como también te quejaste aquella vez que me entretuve con aquellos otros dos patanes, cuando les abrí y lo hice poco a poco…-sonrió recordándolo-…Así que, simplemente, no te quejes. Y, ahora, ¡venga, vamos! Es posible que el rey ya nos esté esperando y no quiero quedarme más bajo la lluvia.

-¡Ah, sí! Aunque tampoco me he quejado tantas veces…-ríe-…Ahora, anda, encárgate de coger la cabeza y vámonos. Hay que clavarla con las demás en el foso de los fugitivos.

Sin ninguna ceremonia, tras oír aquello, Skorpion sujetó por la crin la cabeza del pegaso caído y, alzándola, tiró con brusquedad de ella. Apoyando sus dos cascos apretando aquella, con un brillo rojizo en sus pezuñas, bruscamente logró arrancarla de cuajo, haciendo que algo más de sangre cayera sobre el suelo. Alzándola como un trofeo, se la enseñó a su compañero. El hocico y los rasgos del asesinado estaban totalmente desfigurados a raíz del golpe de Bluewings.

-Vaya. Sí que me he pasado un poco con la energía empleada-sonríe éste, satisfecho como el gato que se ha comido al ratón.

-…Bueno, no importa-se limitó a comentar su amigo, mirando sin interés el rostro desfigurado-Total, en unos cuantos días todas acaban así o peor. Lo único que importa es que todos sepan que les pasara si intentan desobedecer los designios del Rey.

-Bien, regresemos, que ya el frío me está congelando las alas y no podemos estar ya más empapados. ¿Nos teletransportas a mi casa o lo hago yo? Porque insisto en que no quiero mojarme más.

-Muy bien. Hazte cargo pues…-le dice el otro.

-Bien-asintió Skorpion, que durante unos instantes acumula en sí poder para realizar un conjuro que, en cuestión de segundos, llevó a ambos pegasos a un amplio salón bien conocido por ambos, pues era el de la casa del propio Bluewings.

Aquel salón era una amplia estancia, con suelos de madera y paredes revestidas también de roble. Una chimenea encendida caldeaba la estancia y proporcionaba en esos momentos el único punto de iluminación existente, haciendo que sus llamas permitiesen ver dos amplios sillones rojos y, detrás de ellos, unos caros muebles, destacando un pequeño mini-bar.

-Bueno, como el fuego está encendido podremos secarnos más rápido, pero de todas formas ya sabes dónde están las toallas…-dice, dejando la cabeza junto a la chimenea y yendo al cercano baño a por una, seguido por su compañero, que le imitó.

-Sí…Ya podríamos haber ido a hablar con los del equipo del clima para que aclarasen el cielo antes de salir a perseguir a éste…deshecho-comenta Wizard mientras se seca, dirigiendo un gesto despectivo a la cabeza cercenada del pegaso.

-Sí. Este tiempo es asqueroso-se frota el lomo con la toalla mientras se acomoda en un sofá frente al fuego-…¡Um! ¡Esto, esto sí que es vida!-tira la toalla al suelo y se termina de recostar-Menos mal que Swight mantiene siempre el fuego encendido. Sabe puedo aparecer en cualquier momento y apetecerme recostarme al calor de la lumbre.

-¿No tendrás algo dulce para comer?-le preguntó Wizard, a su vez sentándose ya seco en el otro sillón-Me apetece mucho un poco de chocolate.

-Claro. Tú ponte bien cómodo-le dice levantándose y moviéndose hacia la cocina-Vuelvo en un momento-dice, volviendo, en efecto, en pocos minutos con una bandeja con una media docena de cupcakes, que deja sobre una pequeña mesita entre los dos sillones, al alcance de ambos.

-¡Oh, bien!-uno de los dulces es elevado por un aura amarilla hacia el pegaso del mismo tono-Chocolate blanco con trocitos de vainilla…-dice con tono goloso dándole un primer mordisco.

-Sí, sí que están buenos-asiente el otro, hablando con la boca llena.

-Um…-se queda mirando Sunfog el dulce a medio comer-… ¿Sabes?... Estoy teniendo una intuición.

Le anunció. Skorpion alzó las orejas, interesado. Su amigo solía tener, de vez en cuando, extrañas intuiciones, algo vagas, pero que siempre se terminaban por cumplir, así que había aprendido a prestarles atención.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Creo que pronto vamos a tener una misión interesante… Una misión,…, larga, muy larga. Y en un sitio lejano…-pareció reflexionar, pensativo, mientras daba otro mordisco al cupcake y, al acabarlo, alcanzaba con magia otro, éste de chocolate blanco y fresa-Y que va a ser…

-¡Uh!-exclamó con emoción Skorpion-Espero que sea verdad, porque tengo ganas de viajar un poco.

-…y algo me dice que va a haber peligro.

-¡Bah!-se burló el otro-Yo me río del peligro…Incluso le pongo caras raras si hace falta-dice mientras, en efecto, lo hace, provocando que su amigo se ría ante sus graciosas muecas.

-…Sí, pero… No sé… No estoy intuyendo… Lo que sería un peligro normal, ¿sabes lo que digo? No es como aquella vez que tuvimos que ir a robar aquel gran diamanta al cubil de ese dragón.

-…Tu instinto normalmente se acerca mucho a lo que pasará, pero bueno, ya sabes, sea lo que sea, lo superaremos.

-Sí… Pero, en serio… Esto es algo que nunca había percibido. No tengo ni idea de qué pueda ser.

-…-mientras piensa en ello, aunque sin demasiado interés, se fija a través de la ventana de que el cielo ya está despejado-Parece que ya ha clareado, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí-asiente Wizard, apurando su tercer cupcake-Menos mal que al Rey no le gusta mucho la lluvia.

-En cualquier caso, dentro de poco estaremos hablando con él-se levanta Skorpion-Vamos, te toca llevar a ti la cabeza.

-Oh…-suspiró el otro, alzándola con su magia mientras se ponía en camino hacia la calle-Vamos, pasemos por el foro y en marcha hacia Wingscastle.

Salieron ambos pegasos de la casa de Bluewings y se dirigieron al amplio foso que, al pie del gran bastión sobre el que se alzaba la fortaleza del soberano de la ciudad, hacía de separación simbólica de aquel centro de poder. Era, además, el sitio en que se ajusticiaba a los culpables y donde las cabezas de los que pretendían huir de la ciudad eran expuestas sobre estacas.

Al paso de los dos pegasos, todos los demás ponies con los que se encontraban por las calles se iban apartando de su paso. Todos sabían que aquellos dos, Skorpion y Wizard, formaban parten de las "pezuñas del rey", los llamados fénix, el exclusivo círculo de pegasos que contaban con un control extraordinario sobre la magia, al nivel de los mismos unicornios. El respeto y el miedo mantenían a la mayor parte de los pegasos de Wingscity alejados de los hechiceros y sirvientes del soberano, sobre todo de aquellos.

Wingscity, otrora conocida como la ciudad de los pegasos magos, había conocido tiempos mejores pero seguía siendo una gran urbe, aunque hacía siglos que estaba olvidada y desaparecida de los mapas de Equestria. Estaba levantada en lo alto de una gran montaña y parte de la misma se alzaba sobre nubes y no sobre la roca. En la parte más alta de la cumbre se situaba Wingscastle, la ciudadela de su rey, ceñida por un alto muro de piedra y con un gran castillo como remate. Éste era una impresionante pirámide negra que estaba rematado por decenas de torres y torrecillas, coronadas de elegantes agujas, en cuyas puntas más altas, en las tormentas, chisporroteaban la electricidad y los rayos.

Tras una corta marcha, los dos pegasos llegaron al foso y al pie del gran muro que cimentaba la corte de su rey. Con su magia, Skorpion tomo uno de las grandes columnas afiladas de madera que había cerca del lugar y alzándola, la clavó en la parte honda del foso, quedando apenas unos metros de aquel tronco sobre la superficie. Estaba alineado a otros iguales en los que ya, más o menos avanzadas en su descomposición, habría otras cabezas. Con más facilidad y sencillez, Wizard colocó la cabeza de su reciente prisa sobre ella, atrayendo la curiosidad y el temor de los transeúntes cercanos. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación. La noticia se extendería como la pólvora y docenas de ponies se acercarían al lugar, temiendo reconocer en el último rostro añadido el de un pariente o un amigo.

-Esto ha quedado hecho-fue lo único que comentó Wizard, y no pudo añadir nada más antes de que entre los dos surgiera la alta e imponente sombra de uno de los soldados del rey, que se había dirigido hacia ellos con paso presto desde el mismo salón del trono.

-Wizard Sunfog, Skorpion Bluewings-les llamó con una voz profunda e impersonal-El Rey, Nuestro Señor. Reclama vuestra presencia de inmediato ante Su Majestad. Debo escoltaros hasta el salón del trono-se dio la vuelta y, sin molestarse en mirar si le habían escuchado o si le hacían caso, empezó la marcha-Seguidme-ambos hicieron caso a aquel soldado, sin extrañarse, pues no era la primera vez que el rey solicitaba así la presencia de alguien para una audiencia.

-Vaya…-fue en principio el único comentario que pensó en decir Wizard-Parece que el rey si que tiene interés en vernos. Por lo visto incluso está impaciente-añadió al ver el paso ligero, casi corriendo, que llevaba el soldado delante de ellos.

-A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con la próxima misión y con lo que has presentido-sugirió Skorpion.

-Pues… No me sorprendería.

La antesala del gran salón del trono era una amplia estancia de piedra a la que se accedía directamente por el gran portón de la entrada. Siempre estaba animado con un gran número de ponies, entre soldados, cortesanos y suplicantes diversos. Las paredes estaban decoradas y cubiertas con los estandartes negros y dorados del rey, con su escudo y enseña, que no era otra cosa que su perfil recortado en negro contra fondo plateado. Al paso de los dos pegasos, los soldados se cuadraban a modo de saludo y los demás se apartaban y hacían ligeras reverencias. Cuando se acercaron a la gran puerta que comunicaba con el salón del trono, uno de los guardias que la custodiaban, se acercó a ellos, anunciándoles.

-El Rey les espera-dijo secamente.


End file.
